Leben durch den Tod
by alika-chan
Summary: „Es war vor der Schule…warte mal…das Auto! Warum lieg ich nicht im Krankenhaus?“ „Hier, lies das“, meinte er nur und reichte mir eine Zeitung. 17jähriger bei Unfall gestorben. Leiche aus Krematorium verschwunden...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Leute,**

**die Story hab ich schon vor einiger Zeit auf yaoi.de gepostet. Dann aber nach dem 3. Kapitel aufgehört, weil ich nicht mehr wusste, wie ich weiter schreiben soll.**

**Tja, jetzt versuch ich hier mein Glück.**

**Das hier war eine meiner aller ersten Storys überhaupt, seid also bitte nicht zu streng, auch wenn ihr anderes von mir gewohnt seid.**

**Ach ja, ich hab Seth hier schwarze Haare verpasst, damit man die beiden besser auseinander halten kann. Hoffe ihr seid mir nicht zu böse.**

**Viel Spaß bei der Story.**

**Gruß**

**alika-chan**

P.S. Die Story hat keinen Beta also garantiere ich nicht für Rechtschreibfehler.

Leben durch den Tod

Kapitel 1

Wie konnte ich nur in so eine Situation kommen? Ich, Seto Kaiba, 17 Jahr alt, sitze gerade in einem rattenverseuchtem, kalten, dreckigen Keller, an der Wand hinter mir festgekettet und warte. Worauf ich warte? Auf den Tod. Der Tod ist für mich nichts schlimmes oder beängstigendes. Denn so hat alles angefangen. Ich erinnere mich noch genau an diesen Tag. An den Tag, an welchem ich starb…

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag. Zumindest für mich. Als ich am Morgen aufstand, um zur Schule zu gehen, verließ meine Mutter gerade das Haus. Mein Stiefvater war schon seit Stunden weg. Meinen richtigen Vater habe ich nie kennen gelernt. Oder besser gesagt, hatte. Ich trank den Rest Kaffe, der mir gnädigerweise übrig gelassen wurde, zog mich an und ging zur Schule. Dabei ging ich kurz bei meinem Freund Max vorbei. Aber was heißt hier Freund. Er kannte mich auf dem Schulweg und wenn er Probleme mit dem Schulstoff kurz vor einer Arbeit hatte. Sonst war ich Luft für ihn. So wie für alle anderen auch.

Der Unterricht begann mit Physik. Unser Lehrer wollte uns nach dem Wochenende herzlichst in der neuen Woche willkommen heißen und schrieb deshalb eine Kurzarbeit über die letzte Stunde. So verbrachten meine Klassenkameraden die ersten zehn Minuten damit mit dem Lehrer zu diskutieren, was mir ehrlich gesagt am Arsch vorbei ging. Weshalb sollte es mich kümmern. Nicht das ich mir den Mist wirklich angesehen hätte, aber trotzdem konnte ich es. Was ich einmal gehört hatte, vergaß ich nicht. Sogar diese bescheuerten Kinderlieder die meine Mutter mir früher vorgesungen hatte, konnte ich noch, obwohl ich wirklich bemüht war, sie zu vergessen.

Schlussendlich hatte sich der Lehrer, wie immer eigentlich, durchgesetzt und wir schrieben die Arbeit.

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachten wir damit, die Arbeit zu besprechen, wobei es niemanden mehr wunderte, dass der Lehrer meine Arbeit als Musterlösung missbrauchte und anschließend als fehlerlos mit 1 Benotete. Na toll! In der Pause würden die Anderen wieder über mich herziehen. Was für ein toller Start in die Woche.

Anschließend hatten wir eine Doppelstunde Geschichte. Wieder der erfolglose Versuch unserer eingebildeten, vollkommen ignoranten Lehrerin diesem Haufen von Proleten die Wirren des 2. Weltkrieges näher zu bringen. Nur gut, das dass was sie uns erzählte sich nicht von dem abhob, was wir letztes Jahr verklickert bekamen. Es waren nur andere Jahreszahlen und andere Kriegsschauplätze, aber hey, was sollte es, den Scheiß braucht später eh keiner. Nach dieser eineinhalbstündigen Folter hatten wir erst mal eine Freistunde, die einzige Stunde die den Tag erträglich machte. Zu guter letzt hatten wir noch zwei Stunden Religion. Den Lehrern fiel auch nicht neues mehr ein und so erzählten sie uns zum x-ten Male die Schrecken des Fegefeuers. Ehrlich gesagt hab ich zu dem Zeitpunkt bezweifelt, ob die Hölle im Vergleich zu der Stunde wirklich so schlimm war. Es hörte sich in Anbetracht der Situation sogar sehr verlockend an.

Als mich endlich die Schulklingel erlöste atmete ich erleichtert auf. Wäre die Stunde nur fünf Minuten länger gewesen wäre ich höchstwahrscheinlich vor Langeweile gestorben.

Bis zu diesem Moment war eigentlich alles wie immer.

Bei dem Verlassen des Schulgebäudes sah ich ihn zum ersten Mal. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite stand er. Er trug einen langen, schwarzen Mantel. Da die Knöpfe geöffnet waren konnte man darunter das schwarze, eng anliegende T-Shirt sehen, das seinen muskulösen Oberkörper erahnen ließ. Eine schlichte, schwarze Jeans und schwarze Stiefel rundeten sein Outfit ab. Der junge Mann fixierte mich mit seinen tiefen, blauen Augen und ein paar Strähnen seiner schwarzen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Damals wusste ich nicht, warum, aber ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, am Rand des Bürgersteigs.

Wie lange ich dort stand weiß ich nicht. Der Bann dieses Moments wurde gebrochen, als jemand meinen Namen rief. Ich schreckte hoch. Alles was ich dann noch weiß, ist ein Auto, das auf mich zufuhr. Die geschockten Augen des Fahrers. Und ein höllischer Schmerz am ganzen Körper. Dann wurde alles um mich herum schwarz.

Schwarz…alles um mich herum war schwarz. Plötzlich leuchteten zwei blaue Punkte vor mir auf. Sie hatten die Farbe des Meeres. Dieses dunkle, kräftige, tiefe Blau. Langsam kamen sie näher. Oder ging ich auf sie zu? Allmählich erkannte ich, dass es Augen waren. Die selben Augen, die mich vor kurzem so fasziniert haben. Vor mir stand wieder der junge Mann.

„Hallo Seto", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Woher kennst du meinen Namen? Wer bist du überhaupt und wo sind wir?", fragte ich argwöhnisch.

„Ich bin dein Todesengel. Wir befinden uns hier zwischen der Dimension der Lebenden und der der Toten.", meinte er weiterhin mit ruhiger Stimme. Ich verstand nicht, was er meinte. Meine, für mich untypische, Verwirrung stieg, als er hinzufügte: „Und nun, wähle."

„Wählen, was denn?"

„Den Tod oder das Leben. Doch wähle weise, denn wenn du dich für das Leben entscheidest, solltest du wissen, dass es nicht mehr das selbe sein wird, welches du bis jetzt geführt hattest."

„Du spinnst doch!"

„Denke was du willst, aber antworte. Tod oder Leben. Du wirst es verstehen, wenn du dich entschieden hast."

Ohne zu zögern antwortete ich: „Leben."

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und Erleichterung spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wider. Dann hob mein Todesengel die Hand und legte Zeige- und Mittelfinger an meine Stirn. Ein helles, weißes Licht blendete mich.

Mit größter Anstrengung öffnete ich meine Augen. Mein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Ich lag auf irgendetwas Kühlem, Hartem. Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, aber vergebens, mein Körper fühlte sich an als wäre er aus Blei.

„Willkommen im Leben", hörte ich eine, mir inzwischen bekannte, Stimme. Unter größter Kraftanstrengung drehte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite. Neben mir stand mein Todesengel und lächelte mich mit einem undeutbarem Blick an. Dann legte er eine Hand auf meine Stirn und ich verlor, mal wieder, das Bewusstsein.

Als ich das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete merkte ich verwundert, das die Schmerzen in meinen Gliedern nachgelassen hatten. Besser gesagt, sie waren verschwunden. Ich richtete mich auf und blickte mich um. Ich saß in einem Himmelbett, das mit dunkelblauem Samt bezogen war.

Das Bett stand etwas erhöht im Raum. Auf der Rechten Seite erstreckte sich eine Tür ebenso gegenüber des Bettes. Links von ihm stand ein Schreibtisch in Mahagoni und ein ebenfalls mit blauem Samt bezogener Stuhl. Auf der Rechten Seite, zwischen den beiden Türen, stand ein Tisch der von mehreren dunkelblauen Sesseln umgeben war.

„Du bist wach?", mein Todesengel stand in der Tür. Vorsichtig nickte ich.

„Wo bin ich? Was ist das hier für ein Zimmer?"

„Dein Zimmer", meinte mein Engel und kam auf mich zu. Wie selbstverständlich setzt er sich zu mir aufs Bett.

„Warum mein Zimmer? Und wie heißt du?"

„Mein Name ist Seth und hier wirst du von heute an wohnen."

„Das wird meiner Mutter gar nicht gefallen. Immerhin bin ich noch minderjährig."

Ein trauriges Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Was weißt du noch von unserer ersten Begegnung?"

„Es war vor der Schule…warte mal…das Auto! Warum lieg ich nicht im Krankenhaus?"

„Hier, lies das", meinte er nur und reichte mir eine Zeitung.

17-jähriger bei Unfall gestorben

Leiche aus Krematorium verschwunden

Gestern Mittag, kurz nach 13.00 Uhr, ereignete sich vor dem städtischen Gymnasium ein tragischer Unfall. Der Fahrer eines Pkw verlor, aus bisher noch ungeklärten Gründen, die Kontrolle über seinen Wagen und verletzte einen 17-jährigen Schüler tödlich. Der Notarzt konnte nur noch den Tod des Jungen feststellen.

Zum Entsetzen der Angehörigen verschwand der Leichnam des Jungen, welcher als Seto Kaiba identifiziert wurde, am selben Abend aus dem Krematorium. Es konnten keine Einbruchspuren sichergestellt werden. Von den Tätern, vermutlich Jugendlichen, fehlt bisher jede Spur. Die Polizei sucht derzeit fieberhaft nach dem verschwundenem Leichnam und bittet um ihre Mithilfe.

„Das ist ein Witz", meinte ich entgeistert. Dieser Seth nahm mich auf den Arm. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das war bestimmt nur ein verrückter Traum. Oder aber ich lag im Koma und fantasierte.

„Ich sagte doch, dass sich dein Leben verändern würde."

„Welches Leben?! Laut dem Artikel bin ich tot!!"

Seth begann zu lächeln. „So wie ich."


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Nachdem ich ihn eine Zeit lang nur unmissverständlich angesehen hatte, nahm er meine Hand und zog mich mit sich mit.

Wir verließen mein Zimmer und liefen einen langen Gang entlang. Dann betraten wir einen Raum, der meinem sehr ähnlich war. Nur das die Samtbezüge ein paar Töne heller waren, als bei mir. Er bugsierte mich auf einen der Sessel und meinte: „Sorry, aber hier fühl ich mich wohler."

„Was meintest du mit, so wie ich?"

„Laut den Medien bin ich vor knapp zwei Jahren bei einem Motorradunfall gestorben. Leider müssen wir erst sterben, bevor wir leben können. Aber, bei dir ist irgendetwas anders. Ich spüre, dass nur ein Teil deiner Kräfte frei geschaltet wurden."

„Häh?", ich verstand gar nichts mehr. Der Typ musste mich einfach verarschen. „Sag mal, du verarscht mich, oder? Wenn nicht ist das nämlich der verrückteste Traum, den ich je hatte."

„Erinnerst du dich an deine Träume?"

„Meistens", gab ich verwirrt, auf Grund der komischen Frage.

„Was hast du als Kind geträumt?"

„Von einem Jungen, der immer mit mir gespielt hat. Und manchmal war auch ein Mädchen dabei."

„Und wenn sie da war hast du immer geschmollt, weil der Junge auch mit ihr gespielt hat und nicht nur mit dir.", lachte Seth.

„Ja, aber woher weißt du das?", fragte ich verwirrt nach.

„Der Junge war ich."

„Wie, du?"

„Ich hab als Kind das gleiche geträumt und seid ich hier bin weiß ich, dass es nicht nur ein Traum war."

„Wie, nicht nur ein Traum? Willst du damit sagen sie ist..."

„Ja. Sie ist wirklich in die Schlucht gestürzt."

„Ist sie...?"

„Nein. Seit damals ist sie hier. Aber sie war es nicht."

„Sie war was nicht?"

„Es soll jemand kommen, dessen Macht schier grenzenlos ist. Es soll uns in den Konferenzen des Cenos vertreten und uns leiten und führen."

„Und wer ist das?"

„Du."

„Ja klar. Und da lasst ihr mich sterben."

„Du musstest auf diesem Planeten sterben, um wirklich leben zu können."

„Du hast nen Knall"

„Was kann ich tun, damit du mir glaubst?"

„Beweise mir, dass das kein Traum ist", meinte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Und wie?! Ich will dich nicht verletzten."

„Lass dir was einfallen."

Seth rückte naher zu mir auf, zog meine Arme auseinander und sah mich an.

„Schlag aber bitte nicht zu fest zu.", meinte er.

Dann zog er mich auf seinen Schoß. Noch bevor ich fragen konnte, was das sollte spürte ich seine Lippen auf meinen. Zuerst war ich zu geschockt, um zu reagieren. Ich erwachte erst wieder aus meiner Starre, als er begann mit seiner Zunge über meine Lippen zu fahren. Langsam öffnete ich sie. Das war mein erster Kuss und ich genoss ihn. Spätestens hier muss ich einwerfen, dass ich mich sowohl von Männern, als auch von Frauen angezogen fühle. Und hey, was sollte es. Selbst wenn es Wirklichkeit war, ich soeben gestorben und dann wieder auferstanden war und absolut keinen Peil hatte, warum, dann war dieser Seth, der bei mir war, wenigstens süß. Wenn auch ein bisschen unheimlich.

Verwirrt löste mein Todesengel den Kuss.

„Du bis...schwul?"

„Bi. Was gegen?"

„Nein. Weißt du, ich hab lange auf dich gewartet und beobachte dich schon eine ganze Weile."

„Muss ich jetzt Angst vor dir haben?"

Die Frage war eigentlich nicht ernst gemein. Doch Seths Miene änderte sich, kaum das ich ausgesprochen hatte. Seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten und in seinen weit aufgerissenen Augen spiegelten sich Schock und Angst wieder.

„Nein. Bitte nicht.", flüsterte er.

„Hey. Keine Panik. Das war ein Scherz."

Ich schloss ihn in meine Arme und langsam beruhigte er sich wieder.

„Sag bitte nie wieder, dass du Angst vor mir hast.", seine Stimme war brüchig. Das schien ihn schwer getroffen zu haben.

„Okay. Ich sag's nie wieder. Versprochen."

Eine Weile hielt ich ihn einfach fest. Doch dann siegte meine Neugier. Seth schien sich inzwischen wieder gefangen zu haben und deshalb traute ich mich ihn ganz vorsichtig darauf anzusprechen.

„Warum hast du gerade so komisch reagiert?"

„Darf ich so liegen bleiben?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Klar"


End file.
